An edge-emitting laser diode (EELD) may be implemented in various illumination devices to provide high peak power and a fast modulation speed with sharp edge definition. An EELD propagates light in a direction parallel to a surface of a semiconductor chip used to form the EELD, and emits the light at a cleaved edge of the chip.